1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle capable of driving off-road. In particular, the present invention relates to a utility vehicle having a structure for air-cooling a transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0167853 discloses a utility vehicle having a structure for air-cooling a V-belt-type continuously variable transmission (CVT). The V-belt-type CVT includes a belt transmission mechanism coupled to a crankshaft of an engine via a centrifugal clutch, and a transmission case assembly unitarily coupled to a crankcase. The transmission case assembly includes an air inlet and an air outlet. An air-intake duct is coupled to the air inlet. An air discharge duct is coupled to the air outlet. Outside air is taken into the transmission case assembly via the air intake duct and the air inlet and can cool the V-belt-type CVT. The air is delivered from the transmission case assembly to the air discharge duct via the air outlet and discharged to outside.
The air discharge duct extends rearward substantially horizontally from the rear portion of the transmission case assembly. The rear end portion of the air discharge duct opens below a cargo bed. If the utility vehicle falls into a water puddle or a stream during driving, water may possibly flow into the transmission case assembly via the air discharge duct. In addition, since the air discharge duct is increased in size when viewed from above, it is difficult to ensure a wide space in the vicinity of the V-belt CVT, in particular, for a passenger.